Meeting the 4th Player
by SilentOfMurder123
Summary: The 4p countries main dream is to tell their younger selves to not do the mistakes they did. But it's too late. So they try to help the 1p world to not be like them. But every Player has the desire for the 1st Players to stay or switch with them, with 4p either the 1p's listen or they will stay and see the consequences.
1. Prolouge: Meeting Britain

**Author's**** Note:****My first 4p Story posted. Oh my god. I'm excited for this one because 4p makes me wanna cry when I write about it. If you know what 2p is just think of 4p as the 4th Player in where there is 10 Players. Oh and in this story I give some reference to other Players, mostly 2p and 3p. And I used some lines from episode 1. Anyway if you DID NOT get this link from my deviantart ( art/Meeting-the-4th-Player-Prologue-Meeting-Britain-385034124)**

**Then this is what MY version of 4p is:**

**4**th **P**layer: The "war and poor" Hetalia: The world after a nuclear war in a different universe. Countries made alliances and live together with their family and try to get by. The world is still poor but they all still try to make a living, even if by whoring them selfs or stealing from others. It doesn't matter as long as they can survive with the ones they love. Most people in that world hate America because he started and ended the nuclear war. And with the passing of centuries in war, many nations have changed and some have died. Many nations have taken up jobs humans would do, i.e. working in a restaurant or working at a bank. It's a world full of regret and resentment. Because the economy is so tight, empires have taken the world and govern and support their colonies. There the British, Dutch, German, Italian, Nordic and Thai empire. (They come from any door opened with a special skeleton key that all the 4p's have. The key is different for each nation. It has the nations flag and other things that the nation was once very known for, but have lost.)

**And just so no one is confused. 1pCountries: Regular Country Names, 2p: Altered human names, 3p: Regular human names, 4p: Altered Country Names, when no one's talking. It depends when someone is talking. There's no other Player in here, except for a mentioning of 10p. Oh and 4p for some reason the letters sound the same but used differently. For example: instead of Canada, it's Kanada, but Kanada is still considered "Canadian". Does that make sense? And England(1p) has met all the 4ps in Britain's(4p) house already, all except Amerika(4p). Oh, and Skottland(4p Scotland) hates Scotland. And this word made me wanna laugh- ****Cuntybuggeryfucktoleybumshite. ****Yup, the ultimate Scottish cuss word. XD Or well that's what I read.. ~;;**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR 2PHETALIA. I did make 3p and 4p though.. ^ ^;  
**

**Summary: ****The 4p countries main dream is to tell their younger selves to not do the mistakes they did. But it's too late. So they try to help the 1p world to not be like them. But every Player has the desire for the 1st Players to stay or switch with them, with 4p either the 1p's listen or they will stay and see the consequences. For the first time, 4p England goes to the 1p world for a cure for 4pAmerica. But he meets the 1p's and brings them to 4p. There he introduces the nations to their others. But he has a secret intention that he doesn't reveal to anyone but 1pAmerica. And he agrees.**

* * *

**Meeting the 4th Player**

**Prologue: Meeting Britain **

"_The beginning is always a dream. The clear blue skies and green lush growing land. The light flow of the clear spring air. A song bird and sparrow sing sweetly for the innocent little robin that is born._

_ But the world is cruel. Blue skies shall fade to gray and the land starts to die. The wind roars and the song bird and sparrow fly away, leaving the little robin by himself. Still the alone little robin tries to fly. Such innocence should be kept away and treasured. Not ignored. Because the little robin doesn't know better. The tiny robin doesn't know how or what it's doing, it doesn't know the cruelties of this large world. _

_ But it dreams to fly. This little robin is a dreamer. And he jumps up from the safety of the nest the songbird created. Not looking down or back, it tries to follow the song bird. Innocently jumping from nest. He will fly, but only for a second before he realizes he doesn't know what to do. The naive little robin falls to the unforgiving ground below._

_ The song bird returns to see his dying little robin on the floor. Tears will be shed and a sad song will be sung. But the little robin doesn't hear, and small blue eyes will close. The little dreamer falls to only dream happy dreams. The song sung will be the last requiem, and the song bird will wake to tears. _

_ The beginning is always a dream. But the world is cruel. Dreamers are only that..._

_**...Only meant to dream**__._"

He sat on the chair next to the small table in the room and sighed to himself as he thought out green eyes viewed the land from his open window. Glaring halfheartedly at the empty land, gray empty skies, and dying plants that seemed to mock his view of the world. Walking over to the window and closing it softly. The man stepped away from the window and ran a gloved hand through red highlighted blond hair.

"Britain? Are you in here?" A bold hoarse voice and loud knock on the door, pulled the man out of his thoughts.

"Yes. You may come in, Matthew. I'm just thinking." Britain stated, looking at the other as he walked into the warm room.

"I found the key you were looking for." Kanada stated walking into the room, as Britain stood up and grabbed his gun, his electric guitar that had the united kingdom's flag and was covered in stickers, and a bag that he had prepacked. He slung his bag on his back and then put his guitar on his shoulder.

"Oh, yes of course. Remember, this is for Alfred. If I do not return, expect the worse. And, Matthew..." Britain paused as he stood in-front of the Canadian.

"Yes, Britain?" Kanada stated stiffening up when the other was in front of him.

"Take care of yourself. My brothers will help you protect the house and take care of Alfred. But please take care of yourself, little sparrow. I don't want to hear that you tried to kill yourself again, please Matthew." Britain stated putting the gun in the back of his pants under his jacket, and placed a hand on Kanada's shoulder.

"Of course. You can count on me."

They nodded to each other for a second and then Britain opened the door with the skeleton key. The key had the United Kingdom's flag in the middle of a circle at the end of the key. England's Flag on the flip side of the circle and Big Ben, the London Eye Ferris wheel, and a crown engraved around it. Kanada watched as Britain took one glance back at him and then walked into the white light the door gave off and closed the door behind him.

"Good luck." Kanada stated lowly as he took his rifle from his back and walked outside to guard the house.

...

The world meeting was going as it usually did...in chaos.

"HAHAHA! We should build a huge hero to protect the world from global warming."

"There is no way doing that will help global warming."

"If America and Britain can't agree then I'll be superior by dissing them both."

"Um...I-I don't think that's going to help."

"HAHAHA! Dude, I know what I'm doing, Bro."

"But-"

"America, who are you talking to, aru?"

"I'm Canada."

"He's my bro, China."

"WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! If you want to talk then raise your hand, in a way that doesn't resent a salute in my country's past." Germany stated slamming his hands over the table, making everyone stop and look at him.

The double doors of the meeting room opened and a white light spilled from the door way as someone walked into the room, closed the door behind him and turned around.

"U-Um, Germany. Whose that?" Italy stated pointing at the dark green eyed, red highlighted blonde man that was standing at the doorway. He was wearing an open black zip up jacket, a shirt with the United Kingdom's flag, black ripped jeans, red high-top shoes, a red and black plaid handkerchief around his neck, black gloves and to top it off he had a guitar with the UK's flag that was littered with stickers.

"England?" Everyone stared at the newcomer and then at England who stood up and crossed the room to the other who looked around the room and sighed.

"Sorry, to have interrupted your meeting. Please excuse me." The other turned around just as a hand fell on his shoulder. "Yes, Arthur? Is there something you need?"

"Why are you here, Britain? Is there something wrong with th 4th Player world? " England stated turning him around as some of the other nations gasped.

"Wait? This guy. He's a 4th Player?!" America stated jumping out of his chair and running over to the two Englishmen. "What's 4p like? Is it creepy like 2p? What's the other me like?" America kept pestering Britain who frowned sadly when he mentioned 4pAmerica.

"Bugger off. He's not staying, do not get comfortable with him." England turned around to glare at America for a moment and didn't notice the other Englishman took out his gun when he did and pressed it to the side of his head.

"Don't talk to him like that." The 4p growled and clicked the safety.

"It's okay, dude. He always talks to me like that." America stated looking at the other and smiled. "So your Arthur too?" He stepped to the side of the two and lowered Britain's gun.

"Yes. I am." Britain looked at America and put his gun in the back of his pants. "I really need to get going. I need to find- Wait. What year is it?" Britain looked expectantly at England.

"It's 2013."

"Bloody hell. Your that far back." Britain looked at England as the other dragged him to his seat. "Wait. I have to go back then. If your this far back then I should really return or Matthew will have a fit."

"Sit."

"But-"

"Sit." The two glared at each other, until Britain decided to sit down and put his guitar on his lap.

"So Angleterre, why do you need to leave so suddenly?" France leaned to the right where Britain was sitting, but only got hit in the face by said man's guitar.

"Sorry. Force of habit. Don't call me anything but Britain. And believe me, you would do your self in if you didn't." Britain placed his guitar in his lap and played a few low chords. "Anyways, I had to find a cure for my dying little robin. He fell, you see. And I need to fix him, because it was all my fault he jumped." Britain stated lowly looking at England who was staring at his being.

"You've changed a lot since we met, Britain." England stated, looking at the other's hair.

"As did you." Britain played some chords and put the guitar back in his lap. "Say, Arthur. Did you leave your little robin yet? Trust me when I say, stay by his side and never /ever/ leave him by himself again. I remember how you cried when he left you, but now that you have him back never. Ever. Let him go." England lowered his head and grit his teeth as Britain face the table of nations and picked up the cool cup of tea that was in front of him.

"S-So your trying to help your bird? Did it break a wing or something?" Canada stated softly from across from him as Britain stole a drink from the teacup.

"Kind of. He's bedridden and sickly. My poor little robin. I know it hurts him so because he dreams to soar, but right now he has to stay in the nest. So I must fix him." Britain looked at England though the tea's reflection. "I wonder if Arthur's robin has flown away already. Or is he already beginning to fall? I wonder." He watched England's expression turn dark and then lowered the cup back to the table.

"What are you trying to find? Perhaps we can help you find what you are looking for." Germany stated, standing up from the end of the table.

Britain leaned back and looked at the standing German. "I'm afraid that you won't even know what I'm talking about if I ask for it. It won't be discovered until 387 years later, to my dismay. It was quite nice of you to ask though." Germany sat back down as the other was talking. "There is something I can tell you all: It's not worth it. Don't do it."

"What's not worth it, Britain?" Spain asked raising his hand.

Britain chose to ignore the Spaniard and continued. "Oh, I remember our third and fourth world wars as if they were yesterday. So much blood was shed in that span of 39 short years, then again in 54 years. On stupid reasons as well. A missile launched that didn't even land on any land, a rising rebellion over something that wasn't even real or true. And then the Devil's War. Our world was never the same. And now that I'm near the top of the world again,and I don't even want to be there." Britain's eyes sighed and leaned his head on his fist.

"What do you mean, 'I'm near the top of the world', Britain?" Belgium asked looking at him with a confused face and a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, Belgium, it's nice to see you again." He paused and smiled sympathetically at the woman then continued. "And yes, I'm one of the few raising empires that is flourishing. There is also the Dutch, German, Italian, Nordic, and Thai empires. It may seem like alot but many countries have disappeared over time and war. And our lands are limited since the Devil's War. Disease and radiation are common. It's as if we're back in the dark age, only worse. Even now, I can feel people in my colonies, dying by radiation poisoning, starvation, hypothermia, murder... I can go on for days on end." Britain closed his eyes after awhile and listened to comments made by nations near by or were just loud enough for him to hear.

"Did you hear that Big Brother? Your an empire!" Belgium grabbed onto her brothers arm and he just stared at the Englishman that stopped talking.

"Hn." Netherlands looked at Britain for a moment before asking. "Why did you look at my sister like that?"

Britain opened his eyes sadly and looked at the other. "I haven't the slightest id-"

Netherlands cut him off, when he stood up and slammed his hands on the table and walked the short distance over to the man and held him up by the scruff of his collar. "Don't lie to me. I saw that look you gave her. What happened to my sister in your world?"

"Brother..." Belgium tried to calm him down by standing up and running over to hold onto his arm. Britain watched them and looked at Spain who was sitting on the other side of Belgium's seat. Netherlands watched his eyes.

"I can tell you. But it's none of my business, what happened in an insane empire." He looked at the Dutchman in the eyes and gripped hard onto the hands that were holding him up, until he was put down and the other was trying to pull his arms away in pain. Cold green eyes looked at Netherlands with anger. "And I don't take well to be order about, by others. Dutch- no. Netherland's I don't like your tone of voice if you plan to order me around, keep in mind, I am an empire that owns part of my world."

"Stop it! Your hurting him!" Belgium yelled.

Britain looked down at the younger nation and let him go. The already purple bruise hand marks on his arms noticeable, as if they were tattoos. "I didn't become the largest and strongest empire for nothing. I will not be ordered around." Britain took one last hateful look at the other and then sat back down, calmly as if it never happened. Netherlands fell to his knees holding onto his wrists.

"Why did you do that?! Are you trying to start an inter-dimensional war?!" England yelled at his 4p.

Britain just looked back at England. "Oh you mean like, you and Oliver? And don't you think I don't know. Then again after you defeated him, you did help him stabi-..." Britain's eyes widened as he got an idea. He looked at America who looked at him with a confused face. "You helped him stabilize... America, I need your help. Will you come with me back to my world?"

"Of course, I'll help. I'm the hero." America jumped out of his chair and slammed one of his hands on the table and held the hand in a fist, his eyes full of determination.

Britain stood up and looked at everyone. "Everyone and anyone who is interested in going to my world, may join us as they please. And I must warn you when we make it to my manor, I advise you to stay near me. My brothers and Matthew are guarding for trespassers. And they will not take kindly to others, not invited." Britain stated, and watched for everyone to make sure they were paying attention.

"Since some nations are going to leave. The next meeting will be held in New York next week, or when ever we return. You will receive an email when we get back. Meetings adjourned. Any nation that is not going to go, may leave if they wish too." Germany ended the meeting and many nations left. The only people remaining included: America, England, France, Italy, Romano, Spain, Belgium, Netherlands, the Nordics, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, the Baltics, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Canada, Scotland, Prussia, and Germany himself. Prussia and Scotland had been invited to the meeting since it involved home arrangements and status updates on their lands of East Germany and Scotland.

After that Britain stood and walked over to the double doors, where he took out his key from his pocket and opened the door, a red light flowing from the passageway. "Keep to the trail and keep walking straight till you hit a gate door. It won't take long. Maybe a minute or two. When you get there, stay in the yard and don't move an inch until I get there and close the gate. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded or mumbled out their agreements. America was the first to go inside of the portal, dragging a non-amused Brit and laughing Frenchman behind him. After that everyone started to walk into the portal until only Britain and Scotland.

"After you." Britain waved to the portal and the only response he got was a "Tch." and a wave of the hand. As the other walked into the portal, hands in his pocket and a cigarette in his mouth. Britain stepped in after him closing the door behind him. Following the red light trail and walking through the open gate doors.

Closing the gate behind him, he wasn't surprised to see his companion's with their hands up, giant polar bears growling at them, and a pissed off Canadian aiming his rifle at them. Britain chuckled lowly, "It seems the protective angry little sparrow has arrived..."


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the British Empire

**A.N.: Please no comment on how Cumajiro looks suggestive. ~; Because i only switched the K with a C. Let's all be professional here...Pffft. yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the British Empire**

Kanada glared at the group but then spotted Britain walking out of the gate and closing it, but still didn't lower his gun. He stood in the middle of the clear yard, in front of the large mansion Britain owned.

"It seems the angry protective little sparrow has arrived. Matthew, I'd like you to meet-"

"The 1p's. I met the other you remember. It's either he's with a group of 3p's or with other 1p's. And since the short blonde over there has a gun with him and the red headed one is smoking. I'll guess that they are a group of 1p's." Kanada stated, lowering his gun and raised a hand to his mouth with a whistle in hand. He blew twice on the whistle and all the polar bears dispersed. All except for the largest one that sat next next to Kanada and the Canadian pet him on the head.

"Wait, which country are you?" America asked, looking at the polar bear who growled lowly at him and then at the Canadian who was glaring at him but softened when he saw America's face.

"I'm the British Colony of Kanada. And there is no longer any countries here. Only empires and colonies. And don't look down on me because I still wave my flag ,as well as the British flag, in pride and glory." Kanada stated looking down at his polar bear and whispering in a low voice. "Cumajiro, down boy. It's fine. He doesn't know better. If it was anybody else I would have sent you after them. But he is _his_ other." Kanada was wearing his signature red trimmed black unlatched jacket that had black fluff on the rim of the hood, black baggy jeans that had fake rips in it that had red cloth under the rips covering the Canadian's skin, underneath his jacket he wore a red and black plaid shirt that had a black maple leaf where the Canadian's heart was, black combat boots, black gloves, black squared glasses that had a gray tint to them and had his hair tied back into a ponytail.

Cumajiro just nodded and laid back down on the ground. The large white polar bear had a large dark scar on his left side as well as one on his right eye. "Understood. But if he disrespects you again. I'm chewing his head off." Cumajiro looked at the group and noticed Canada and nodded over at him. "Hey, isn't that you."

"I wouldn't stop ... What?" Kanada looked at Canada and stepped closer to him. "Hey. What country are you?" Kanada stated when he was right in front of the shorter.

"C-Canada." Canada stuttered and tried to back away from Kanada, but the other grabbed onto his arm and looked at him right in the eye. "U-Um, please let me go." Canada whispered and Kanada let him go.

"If I were you. And I am you. I'd speak up and speak for myself. You won't get anywhere being that silent and awkward." Kanada stated glaring at him in the eye.

"Kanada."

Kanada walked back over to Cumajiro and Britain, who had walked over to pet the large polar bear. "Yes, Britain?"

"We should bring everyone in side." Kanada just nodded his response. "Now, If you would all follow me. I will bring you to the house." Britain stated standing up straight and motioning toward the house. He stopped and turned around a smile on his face. "And if you stray from the path I will personally shoot you down."

Everyone followed after the two men and the polar bear as they started to walk through the straight path leading to the manor. The large estate was surrounded by a sea of colorful flowers and had trees in a large grass area. There was two paths leading around the house presumably to the back of the estate or to side entrances. The whole house had rose bushes surrounding it, with other colorful flowers in the flower beds. The sky was a reddish purple color as the sun was starting to set.

"Ne, so-a when do we get to meet the other us?" Italy asked jumping up and down, holding onto Germany's arm.

"Italy, be patient." Germany stated looking down at the other.

"Oh it is quite fine." Britain stated. "You'll get to meet your counterparts in due time. But as you can see, in this world it is nearing after hours. You all are welcomed to join us for dinner and then sleep in the guest rooms. In the morning you are welcome to explore our wor-"

A gunshot rang though the yard and Scotland fell to his knees clutching his head. "Cuntybuggeryfucktoleybumshite! What was that?!"

Britain's head had snapped toward the roof of his manor. Everybody looked at where Britain was looking and stared. A red-head slid off the roof and landed on his feet in front of Britain with a crazed grin. The man wore a gray hoodie, dark purple sunglasses, blue jeans that had rips like Kanada's but inside the rips were gray cloth, a plain black shirt under the jacket, black loafers, and had a revolver in his right hand that had a black gloves. The man only had one full arm, the other only being up to his elbow. The sleeve of the left arm was rolled up to the upper mid arm, showing the part where the appendage was cut. The man had a crazed grin on his face as he walked passed the group to the man he had shot.

"Ye, thought I cannae see yah. Aye? Ha. I'm a sniper, Laddie. Been though many a wars to get here. And I don' like little shits like you, paradin' around mah yard." The other stated looking down at Scotland.

"I din' do a thing, yah arse!" Scotland stated releasing his head and standing up.

"Din' do a thing, he says. Aye right. Yah-"

"He's telling the truth, Skottland. He's 1p not 10p." Another stated as everyone stared at the newcomer, who slid down the roof and landed kneeling at Britain. The newcomer was a tall brunette that had a scar on his left eye, and an eye patch over his right eye, a kind knowing smile on his face and his hair tied back into a ponytail much like Kanada. He wore a black sweater vest over a red long sleeve shirt, black slacks and loafers, and black gloves. "Britain, we've awaited your return. Would you like me to take our guest and our brother into the West wing?"

"Yes, and tell Liam to heal our guest hastily." Britain waved to his brother to go over to the two Scotsmen. Kanada silently glared at Skottland and then turned away from him to look at Whales. Whales stood up straight and sped walked through the crowd to his brother and his alternate. "Oh and punish, our brother for disobeying my orders."

Whales froze and everyone watched as he slowly pulled out a silver pistol from the back of his pants. "Forgive me, Allistor." He remained smiling, but his eyes were empty.

"Tis okay. Ye cannae disobey _Britain. _An I don' expect anythin' less from yah. " Skottland smiled at his brother as the pistol was aimed at his forehead.

"_One less distorted song the songbird sings._" Whales stated lowly.

"_And one less thorn in the wing to fly away from thy nest of blood red Roses." _ Skottland responded back, frowning as he was shot straight through the back of the head. Many nations stared and some gasped as the Scotsman fell forward. Whales's eyes widen a fraction at the Canadian that shot the Scotsman, but then caught the man that was shot.

"_Thy nest of thorns is guarded by the angry sparrow that watches the bloodied sky, land and sea; following the songbird's songs of anger and anguish._"Kanada growled, glaring at the two.

America looked at Kanada, "Why did you do that?!"

"He disobeyed an order. In this world, you listen to the leader or get punished. Getting shot by me is better than him getting shot by his brother. I wouldn't have shot my brother, even if I was ordered to. And I would not have it if someone else shot theirs." Kanada stated lowly, looking at the american.

"My brother knew the consequences of his actions. He does this every bloody time. Each time he learns to listen to my orders." Britain deadpanned as Whales dragged Skottland to the right entrance with Scotland following him. "Now, if you would follow me." Britain walked up the steps to the double doors of the large house, with a smile.

The group walked into the livingroom, just as a crash was heard from up stairs.

"Amerika!" Britain yelled and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"What's going on?" England asked out of curiosity.

"My brother." Kanada stated motioning everyone inside and closing the door after Cumajiro crawled in the doors. Kanada took the nations into the parlor and lit the fire place as the nations settled themselves in the room.

"So how did you join the British empire anyway?" England finally asked after the moment of silence. "Last time I was here you were one of the last countries."

Kanada sat in a recliner next to the fireplace with Cumajiro laying near his feet and the fire. "It's been centuries since you've been here. A lot has changed, I did what I had to help my Amerika. My Al has always been sick. I think it's because of the Devil's War. He just..." Kanada paused and took in unsteady breath. "He just fell apart. I tried to help, back when I was my own independant country. So when Britain asked me to I joined him as a colony, I decined the first time. But the pressure it took trying to support myself and Al was overwelming." He covered his face in disdaught at the memory. "We were almost invaded by Russia of the German empire from the west. When I heard of the plans from one of my spies, I panicked. Mexiko, Amerika, and I were the last countries to exsist. Mexiko helped me take care of Al, but when we heard the threat of an attack we resorted to looking for help."

"Wait. Russia is part of the German empire?" Prussia asked looking at the smiling silverette.

"Yes. I don't know how it happened. You might want to ask Gilbert or Ivan about that. If Ivan even chooses to talk." Kanada sat back in his chair and continued his explanation. "With the threat over our heads, I asked Britain to save my brother and my friend. I told him that if he saved them then he wouldn't have to support my country at all. As long as he kept them save from harm and never allowed them to get hurt, I would be fine." Kanada closed his eyes and took a long shuddered breath. "He just smiled and said. 'I will. Only if you become part of my empire and listen to every order or demand I make. No matter how viscious or cruel, make sure any order I make is obeyed. Even if you have to put your life on the line. Do that and I will keep them from harm. That I promise.' And I have since the day I've signed that contract. He's kept his part of the deal and I've kept mine. I will follow him until he breaks the contract or I die." Kanada glared at the flames in the fireplace, purple eyes reflected the crackling fire. "Mexiko and Al don't know about our contract and I want to keep it that way. So if any of you tell them, I will gut you alive and feed your remains to my polar bears."

"Calm.." Cumajiro looked at his master and the canadian calmed down.

"I know. Just got a bit frazzed okay. I'm not going dark." Kanada sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Best not turn dark, or I'd have to smack you on the back of the head, Amigo." A small laugh was heard from one of the other doors leading into the hall way. In the doorway was a short brown haired, green eyed girl who wore a short black and red gothic dress that reached mid-thigh and puffed out, black fishnet stockings, a black pouch strapped to her left mid-thigh, black boots that covered her ankles, a fingerless black glove on her right hand, and a red glove that reached to her mid-bicep that only had holes for her pinkie, thumb and middle finger. She had her long brown hair tied and over her right shoulder, a red head band on her head that had a little skull on the left side and black ribbons on both sides of the band. "Whales told me that we had guests. So I brought snacks and drinks." She motioned to the cart in front of her, that was filled with sweets and drinks.

"I see." Kanada faced the fine and closed his eyes.

"Mexico?" Spain looked at the alternate version of his daughter and ran over and hugged her. "How are you, Hija?"

"I've been good." Mexiko smiled as she leaned down. She opened the pouch on her thigh and took out a dagger. "Who are you and what have you done with mi padre?" Holding the dagger to the back of Spain's neck.

"1p." Kanada deadpanned, not even opening his eyes to watch the girl hug the alternate version of her father crying a little.

"So...what's my other like?" America asked looking at the canadian, trying to change the subject.

"You'll have to see for yourself. You'll meet him some time if you stay in this house, maybe." Kanada stated opening his eyes and staring into the passionate pools of blue.

"What do you mean? I still exist in this world, right?" America asked frantically.

"Yes...But...barely." A soft low voice stated from the doorway leading to the foyer, some nations almost missed what the man stated because his voice was so soft.

Everyone turned around and saw the blonde blue eyed nation and gasped. He wore a plain white shirt and light blue pajama pants. His skin was paler than his counterpart and his blue eyes were light and duller as well. He walked into the room slowly and sat down on one of the unoccupied couches, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged one of the couch pillows. He looked at everyone and smiled a kind weak smile. "It's nice to see everyone agai- ack!" The american broke into a fit of coughs and Kanada ran to his side while Mexiko fixed a glass of water for him. "Ha...Ha...I'm sorry. I'm kind o-of not feeling good. But I'm still g-glad that you all are h-here." Amerika stated between labored breaths as Kanada pat his back softly.

"-rika?! ALFRED?!" Britain ran into the room, slamming the door into the wall. He saw Amerika and frantically ran to the american's side. Kneeling on the couch, he patting the american's blonde hair, ignoring everyone else in the room. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought that someone had captured you again. I would have never forgave myself if something happened to you." He hugged the american to his chest, closed his eyes, and steadied his breathing. Britain sighed and then sat back letting go of the american's head. "It's okay because your safe and sound." He brushed Amerika's bangs out of his face and smiled. "You'll always be safe as long as your here."

"Hey, Al. How are you feeling?" Kanada took off his sunglasses and held onto his brother's hand.

Amerika smiled a small smile. "I'm..fine..." He still looked sickly, there was bags under his eyes and his voice sounded hoarse from the coughing.

Everyone stared at the american as if he was to die in a few moments, in pity and sadness.

"Alfred. How about I take you back to your room and then you can take a nap?" Britain asked still kneeling. "Does that sound good?"

Amerika shook his head. "I told you, I'm fine. I can stay down here f-for a bit longer." He sat back and hugged his right leg, leaning his head on his knee. His breathing was labored, but he kept a small smile on his face.

"What happened to you? How could war make you that sick?" America mumbled, but Kanada heard him.

Kanada sat back down in his recliner. "My brother has been fighting to survive since the Devil's War. His land was plagued by disease and poverty. He hasn't been getting better, his condition is getting worse actually. He used to wake up in the middle of the night and screaming his head off, but lately even his voice is failing. So he has to push something of the counter or throw something against the wall to get anyone's attention. Not to mention there is still some radiation from the war. And Britain's tried to help by colonizing Al again. But-"

"But ever since I ended the war, every other empire wants me dead. So they send suicide bombers, diseases, and other things to kill any and everyone who lives in my land. " Amerika ended Kanada's sentence and Mexiko gave him a glass of water. "Thank you." Mexiko nodded back to him but stayed silent. "Any country that survived the war all hate me because I started the war and cruelly ended it. Yes, I regret it. All of our economies are horrible because of it and I'm dying. I've destroyed, what I tried to save. Burned and killed countries. Killed millions of people. Most of them my own. Yes, I regret it. Do I think they have good reasons to kill me? Yes. Do I still want to save them? Yes? Can I? No." Everyone looked at Amerika in shock.

"What happened in that war?!" America screamed and stood up.

Kanada pet Cumajiro on the head, changing the subject suddenly to ignore America's question. "We've tried to stop the attacks by setting up a safe place where Al could live back in the states. But people still try to sneak in and kill him."

"Your ignoring my question!" America glared at the canadian.

"So I had brought him here." Britain sat down on the couch next to England, passing the other a cup of tea as well holding one for himself. America glared at the two who were ignoring him and sat back down.

"And where exactly is here?" Denmark asked looking around the room.

"In my house, in London." Britain replied, looking at the flowers outside the window. "Before I went to your meeting room, I was actually in Amerika's favorite house in Virginia. His land is so bleak and barren now. I had rebuilt New York, California, Washington, Florida, and Texas. But still the land is barren...And crime is so common everywhere. But it still is very nice to visit, once in a while." Britain looked at Amerika, and smiled as blue met green.

"Why was your land not affected by the radiation?" Switzerland asked glaring at the blonde empire.

"It was. But over time. The plants and the soil have grown and fertalized." Britain stated sipping at his tea. "The fairies and other mystical creatures have helped substantially."

"But, Angle- 'scuse moi. Britain, you know those things don't ex-" France was cut off by the feeling of tiny hands choking him.

"They don't what, Francis?" Britain stated smiling as the hands tightened. England's eyes widened when he saw fairies choking France but didn't say anything.

"-Ack. Nevermind!" The hands let go of him and he felt something kiss his cheek and pat his head before disappearing.

Britain looked at the grandfather clock in the room and stood up. "Conner should be done with dinner by now. If you would all follow me to the dining room."

During dinner, they ate in silence. Whales, Scotland and Skottland were present as well, the last two been bandaged and the first not looking up from his plate as he ate. They were also joined by two orangettes.

The taller darker oranged haired one, wore a simple black button-up shirt, black slacks, black loafers, and black gloves. He had a sinthetic right leg and both of his arms were replaced by automail, as well as one of his eyes was hazed over and blind. He set the food infront of everyone and then sat down to enjoy his own meal, secretly glaring at Britain every change he got. The brit not caring one bit that he was glared at.

The younger had freckles scattered on his face. He wore a blue and black plaid shirt under a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, black gloves and black combat boots that had blue laces. He had a large vertical scar from the middle of his right cheek to the bottom of his chin. He had other scars on his neck, one particular was a large horizontal gash, that reached across the front of his neck. He had a fake smile on his face as he ate.

Everybody ate in peace, talking to the people that sat next to them or across from them at the long table. Except Britain, who sat at the end of the rectangular table and hadn't touched a thing on his plate, nor drank any of the water or wine that was put in front of him. Instead, he took pleasure in watching Amerika take small bites of his food and some times even reaching up with a napkin to wipe the other's face.

The two orangettes, Skottland, and Whales watched thier brother in thier own discreet ways. Taking a sip of water to look at the other over the cup. Pretending to look at the guests at the table. Openly looking at him while biting harshly on a piece of roast, the elder orangette had made.

"Britain, why don't you take a bite of food? You haven't touch a thing on your plate. You must be hungry from your trip." Said chef stated putting his utensils down.

"Now, isn't that what you want me to do, Aireland?" Britain folded his hands together over the table and looked at his brother from over his joined hands. "You all would go so low as to poison your own brother to get rid of him." He leaned his cheek on his open palm and circled the wine-glass with a finger from his free hand. "How disappointing." He tipped over the red wine onto the white tablecloth on accident, his eyes widening. "Ack! Whales!"

Whales already ran over and was dabbing the table with a cloth. After the spot was dry, Whales went into the kitchen and put the cloth in the sink.

Everyone stopped conversing when Britain yelled. But turned away when the Brit looked up.

When Whales returned he sat back in his seat and sighed to himself.

Britain looked at his brothers and pushed his plate of to the side. "So whose idea was it?" He looked straight at each of his brothers, green met green.

Beside Mexiko and England, Northern Aireland's eyes narrowed slightly in anger and he opened his mouth slightly, but closed his mouth when Whales stood up, eyes widening at the eldest. Mexiko saw that North was going to say something, but leaned over to him and whispered, "Britain has not seen you. Let not Kanada see your anger, North. Lest Whale's sacrifice will not suffice Britain's anger." North's eyes widened but he nodded.

"It was me. I was the one who tried to poison you." Whales looked at Skottland and Aireland. "I'm the one who should be punished, not anybody else." He stood straight and looked Britain straight in the eye with confidence, who just stared back boredly.

"You know, I don't take kindly to lying, Red Kite." Britain stated glaring at the welsh man.

"I'm not lying. I was the one who put the cyanide in your wine and your food." Whales took a vile out of his pocket and held it up. "This is all the evidence I need." Whales didn't flinch when he saw the Brit stand up and aim his pistol at his face.

Whales closed his eyes calmly and a shot was fired. He opened his eyes when he noticed he didn't feel any pain. He looked up and saw the american standing in front of him and the other one who had pushed Britain's arm. He looked back and saw that the bullet had hit a near by wall.

The two Americans looked at each other. And then Britain.


	3. Chapter 2: Inventor's Workshop

**Chapter 2: Inventor's Workshop and Meeting Spaine**

"Please, don't hurt anyone. P-Please." Amerika stated looking at Britain in the eye. "I don't want to see b-blood anymore." He closed his eyes and held his hands to his ears, as if reliving a horrible memory. "No more gunshots. No more blood. P-Please, Arthur. No more." His voice was starting to waver and tears started to fall from broken closed eyes.

"Dude! You don't just go shootin' people like that!" America stated loudly from in-front of the shocked welsh man.

Whales sat down as Kanada led everyone, but America, Britain, Amerika, and Whales, silently out of the room and showed them the guest rooms.

"Come, Amerika, I'll put you to bed." Britain helped Amerika out of his chair and ushered Amerika out of the room, glaring at back at Whales when Amerika's back was turned. America watched the two leave through the double doors and sighed, not noticing that Whales laid his head on the table.

"...You two saved me from getting shot.. Why?" Whales looked up at America and was shocked to see a kind smile on the man's face.

"Because, We're heroes. We don't wanna see anyone get hurt like that except bad guys." America stated, pulling out a random chair and sitting in it. "And, you don't seem like a bad dude. I mean your pretty cool, even if you dress like England, but whatever. Plus, Britain gives me these weird vibes." America shrugged and looked at Whales.

Whales looked at the door and then the american. "I'd advise you to stay away from Britain. _The songbird sings songs of insanity. Broke the others in his nest as the little robin made his fall. Beware of the bloody songbird. Or you'll be kept in the nest of thorns, forever._" Whales watched America lean back in his chair.

"Oh yeah. I was gonna ask. What's with the riddles everywhere? Songbird? Is that Britain?" America asked looking at he welsh man, Whales merely nodded.

"We never talk about what happens in this house. If we do he gives us punishment so we use riddles to explain to each other what we mean. You remember Britain calling me Red Kite. Well that's my code name. The songbird is Britain, sparrow is Kanada, big brother lapwing is Aireland, red hawk is Skottland,little lapwing is North Aireland, eagle is Mexiko, and the-" Whales was cut off by the door opening, revealing a pissed off Northern Aireland. "-little robin is Amerika."

North walked over to his older brother and smacked him up side the head, moving his hands in front of him occasionally pointing at America. America stared, when North started to move his hands in front of him and his mouth moved but no sound came out. "What is he doing?"

North and Whales looked each other, then at the american. "Oh yeah. You didn't know... North is a forced mute. I'll translate, so you don't get confused." Whales stated as Northern Aireland stated to sign.

North signed to Whales and looked at then looked at America moving his lips. "What were you thinking, you idiot!? What happened if Amerika didn't move his hand? You would have a bullet though that thick skull of yours?!...Well that was the non-cursing version of what he said." Whales stated translating for North, in a different tone then his own as if actually talking for the Irish man then returned to his normal tone. North whacked Amerika in the back of the head and signed to Whales frantically.

Whales's eyes widened but he kept calm. "I know but he has to know. It involves him... I see, I understand. I'll bring him to his room." North left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What did he say?" America stated looking at Whales with his head tilted to the side.

"Oh nothing. Just that I should bring you to your room." Whales stated, standing up.

America chuckled and walked out the door. "That guy cusses a whole lot for a mute guy. 'What the bloody fuckin' hell?' Wow. Just wow." America almost burst out laughing at Whales's face.

"Wait?! YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS SAYING?!" Whales stated running after the laughing american.

...

"Um, Why would Whales want to poison Britain?" Canada asked his serious 4p as they walked down the hall with their bears. The others already had been directed to which rooms they would sleep in.

"They want to get rid of him." Kanada stated blatantly. "The thought in their minds is: _Down with the red. Down with the dread._ . Personally I think they are justified to think that. But, don't tell Britain I said that." Kanada shifted the rifle on his shoulder and continued to walk.

Canada followed silently behind the taller blonde, until the older suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room. I'm right across the hall." He paused and pointed at the large door directly in front of the wooden door. "If there is an emergency, don't be surprised if I run into your room waving a gun or sword around. And Matthew?" Kanada took off his sunglasses and looked at his younger 1p self.

"Um, Yes?"

"Be brave and strong. This world is cruel and will suck up your innocence, chew it up, gargle, spit it out, step on it, and burn it." He pat a hand on the younger's shoulder and went to his room, followed by the large polar bear.

Canada stood in front of his door for a second, but was snapped out of his thoughts when Kumajiro patted his face with a soft paw. "I'll try."

Kanada sighed as he slid down the back of the wooden door.

"You okay, cub?"

"Yes. Just, I don't get how this will work. I know Al may get help but how about the rest of us?" The Canadian sighed and stood up and got ready for bed. Cumajiro sat in front of the man's bed and fell asleep. As the Canadian got in bed, he knew the night would be hell for him. All through the night, the man tossed and turned in his bed.

Little did he know, across the hall. Canada was having the same sleep problems. After the quiet Canadian had went inside his room, he took off his coat and boots and had tried to sleep. He awoke many times in the night and tried many times to fall back asleep.

...

America laughed to himself softly as he walked down the long hallway. He lost Whales sometime when he was running down the halls. He looked around but couldn't recognize his surrounding. The hallway was dark and looked as if it went on forever.

"Where am I?!" America ran down the hall, finally coming up to a crossroad. He looked up and saw a metal sign on the wall. "West Wing?" America looked down the halls and heard someone walking towards him one way. "Oh crap!" America whispered and ran down the other hall marked B. 's Workshop. The sound of his and two other footsteps rang through the empty hall. He turned to his right and hid behind a large plant, as he heard the foot steps getting closer.

"-and America will help us, of course." America recognized that voice, then he realized. 'Britain?! ...Wait did he just say my name? Nah, probably means the 4p me.' America thought as he hid lower behind the plant listening to the voices.

"And you believe he'd help us? " A another voice added, as the footsteps came closer to Alfred's hiding place.

"Of course. I did raise him back when. Oh, and don't forget to cook for the World's Ball. We're hosting it this time and unfortunately I have to invite everyone. I just hope this time Ludwig doesn't bring Swittserland. That man needs to learn to stop pick-pocketing and stealing my things." A bead of sweat made it's way down America's cheek, as the nation pressed himself closer to the wall. Closing his eyes as the footsteps stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Britain's voice carried down the silent hall. The sound of a gun being loaded and the safety taken off, scared America half to death. 'Oh god, I'm gonna die. Oh god, oh god, oh god. What if I don't recover in this universe? Oh god, What if I become like my 4p? No offense to him but I don't want to be sick like that! I can barely stand it if I get a cold in winter!' America panicked slightly, wondering how far he could run before getting caught or shot.

A clank of metal sounded and everything went quiet. "It was probably just my newest invention. Go send the invitations. I'll see, what's fallen over this time." The voice stated.

"Fine. Report to me tomorrow then. Good night." America heard a sigh and the sound of footsteps getting farther away. Relaxing a bit that Empire had left, America waited for the other man to pass.

Footsteps turned into the hall where Alfred was hiding and America had to cover his mouth before he made a sound.

"Are you planning to keep hiding? I know your there. What are you doing here, boy? I thought Whales brought you back to your room." Walking over to the plant, the man held out a hand to the freaked out American.

"Aireland?" Standing up, the two walked silently to the double doors at the end of the hall. The orange haired man unlocked the door, waited for America to walk inside, then locked the door behind him. Inside the workshop was filled with design after design of future projects and inventions. The dark green walls either scorched or covered by plans. Hanging from the ceiling, were metal contraptions and hanging auto-mail. There was stairs leading to what seemed like the other's office, yet nothing seemed to be on the man's desk that looked plain with nothing but a cup of pencils on it. The Irish man led America passed some inventions to a corner of the workshop that had a pair of couches that faced each other on a square green carpet with a table in the middle. On the couch pushed against the wall, was an Irish wolfhound that had prosthetic back leg, who's head perked up when they walked in. Ireland sat down next to the large dog and the dog moved so that it's head was on Aireland's lap.

"Sit." America sat down across Aireland, a bit freaked out by the hanging fake limbs and metal contraptions behind him and the large dog. "Now, Why the hell are you walking around the halls by yourself?" The man's hazed over blind green eye closed as he started to pet the dog's head.

"I kinda, just got lost when I was running away from Whales." America told him, scratching the back of his head. "My bad, dude."

Aireland sighed and looked at America seriously. "You could have gotten killed, boy. Your lucky I said something. Britain would have shot you between the eyes before even seeing you. Do you have any last questions before I drop you off to your room?" The man crossed his arms over his chest and put one of his feet on the table.

"Wait, I thought you were the cook. Why do you have a laboratory? Are you some kind of mad scientist?" America asked looking around the room.

"I'm not a mad scientist, I'm an inventor. I think cooking and building is near the same concept. Follow the directions and add your own flare. I don't see the difference. Any other questions?" Aireland stated, staring back at America.

"What's a World Ball?" Aireland sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"A World Ball is a gathering of all the representatives of the six empires in a Ball that conspires twice a year, once in the summer and once in the winter. The World Ball is hosted by a different empire every year. All the empires are invited to the host empire's home." Aireland looked up to make sure America was paying attention and then looked back at the sleeping dog next to him. "Anything can happen during the World Ball. Last year was the Thai Empire hosted the World Ball. Since we go alphabetically, we are next, then the Dutch Empire, the German Empire, the Italian Empire, the Nordic Empire, then once again the Thai Empire. This started 123 years ago. The World Meetings stopped long before World War 3, so we needed a system to ensure the other empires wouldn't start a war."

"Wait, so its a party version of the World Meetings?"

"To some sense, yes." The man sighed, standing up. "Well, I'll bring you back to your room, but never do that again. You shouldn't walk the halls at night when you have Amerika's face. You'll get yourself killed."

"Wait, I still have some questions!" America stood up as Aireland did.

The man disappeared behind a curtain, and came back with a jar of tool shaped cookies, tossing it at America. "Not now. I'll answer any other questions tomorrow, you need to get to your bedroom before Britain or anyone else notices your not there." The man stated as he walked passed the confused American. "Whales made those sweets. And I don't exactly like sweet things, so you can have them." The man sped walked in-front of the American.

The walk to America's room was quiet, both of the men deep in their thoughts. The two stopped in front of the room and Aireland put a key in America's hand discretely. "A key to my workshop. Just knock before you enter, if you want to talk or hide. My brothers occasionally hide in there because it's the one place, Britain refuses to enter." America nodded and Aireland disappeared around the corner. America looked at the oddly shaped key and shrugged, putting it on his necklace with his dog-tags as he entered his room.

"So, you still have them. The dog-tags I gave you during world war 2." America turned around and couldn't believe who sat on his bed.

...

The scratching sound of paper being signed over and over again, was the only sound in the small office, until a knock sounded at the door. Green eyes met the door. "Who is it?"

"_Orange flame of the Refrain Pact_."

"Come in, Aireland."

"Chasing the 1p toward my workshop. Do you know how stupid that was, Whales?" Aireland stated walking in and sitting across from the Welsh man who flashed him a smile. "Songbird almost shot him in the head."

"He needed a place where he could go to, without Songbird trying to drill propaganda in his head." Whales stated back, going back to working on the piles of paperwork on his desk. "The younger Arthur visited me just before you left. He wanted me to keep America away from this world. To send him back with out telling Britain." Whales sighed and the pen landed on the desk. "If only he knew Britain stole all our keys and hid them away."

Aireland nodded as the door opened again and a red head with a bandage around his head walked in. "Tch. They should just go back to their own damn time." The man leaned on the wall next to the window and looked out into garden. "They don' belong 'ere, in this time."

"We all know that, Skottland. But, if the little robin's condition gets better, maybe he can lead the rebellion." Aireland stated lighting a cigarette, handing one to the Scottish man.

"Thanks. Needed that." As the two smoked, Whales cringed and glared at the two from his desk.

"Will you two stop smoking in my office?!" The Welsh man growled and the other two chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lad." Skottland said as he opened the window.

"We know you just got over your addiction, but we really needed a smoke." Aireland laughed at the glare and eye twitch he got back as a response.

"Do as you like, but not when I'm trying to sign paperwork." Whales stated back as he continued to sign the papers.

Skottland looked at the Welsh man as he put out the cigarette and threw it into the wastebasket. "So where's North?"

"He went to go send the invitations to the other Empires." Whales answered. "He took Mexiko with him. She probably wants to only visit the Dutch empire, to see her father."

Skottland sighed. "The Lass has gotta learn tha' the Spaniard 'as been long gone from this world."

...

A knock resounded from the front of the lone castle, as North knocked on it. Mexiko tapped her feet, impatient of waiting. North put a hand on her shoulder as if tell her to calm down and she nodded back to the mute man.

"Yes?" The door opened revealing a brunette man, with emotionless green eyes. He wore a black vest over a short sleeve gray shirt, with a dark blue almost black tie and black dress slacks. A thin black collar was visible on the man's tan neck. "Is there something the British Empire needs?" A smile was on the man's face, yet his green eyes looked as if he were already dead.

"The D-Dutch Empire's invitation to the W-World Ball." Mexico stated monotonely, her voice wavered twice as North handed the envelop to the brown haired man and the man nodded back.

"Muchas gracias. Is all that the British Empire needs with the Dutch Empire?"

Mexiko opened her mouth, yet North's hand landing on her shoulder stopped her from saying her feelings. "No, that is all. Thank you for your time, Spaine of the Dutch Empire." Mexiko stated monotonely, as her eyes met the ground.

Spaine simply smiled back to the top of her head, with the same dead expression. "I see. Have a good day, Mexiko..." The man paused and looked at North. "Northern Aireland." The man bowed slightly to them both then turned around as the door slowly closed behind him.

Mexiko was used to this sight already as she raised her head. She'd seen it time and time again for many years. The sight of Spaine's back as he walked away. The same as any of the other times. His back towards them, even if they were part of another empire, as if he was welcoming a bullet. As if he were welcoming death with open arms. Slowly walking towards the grand staircase, as the door closed slowly behind him. And then with an echo the door would shut, and she would be staring at the small indentation she made long ago.

It was the first time she had went to the Dutch Empire's castle, to visit Spaine and see how he was doing. He had opened the door with the same dead smile.

...

"Yes?" The door had just opened and Mexiko was staring down the barrel of a black gun. "Why are you here? Is there something you need?" Spaine stood there with the gun in his right hand, staring down at her with emotionless green eyes and a smile set on his face.

Back then, Mexiko had been surprised the other was being so cruel. "Is that all you have to say for not seeing me in nearly 300 years, Spaine?! What happened to your cheerful eyes and that stupid need to hug me every time you saw me? Where did that Spaine go and why did you replace him?!" Mexiko had yelled back, and still the man's emotionless expression did not waver, if anything his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm here to give the Dutch Empire his invitation for the World Ball from the British Empire." Mexiko held out the envelope toward Spaine, as proof.

Spaine had simply lowered the gun and placed it in it's holster. "I see. I apologize to the British Empire." He took the outstretched letter. "Muchas Gracias. Is that all the British Empire needs from the Dutch Empire?" He asked and looked down at her.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the collar of his gray shirt. "Is that all? Really? Your not even the slightest happy to see me? Your daughter? Am I getting through your thick skull yet?" She screamed at his face and he simply stared back at her.

"As a colony of the Dutch Empire, I must get back to work if that is all the British Empire needs. If you may put me down now." Mexiko had let him go and turned her eyes to the ground. "Have a good day, Mexiko." Her eyes watered as Spaine bowed slightly and turned around. She had looked up and watched him with teary eyes as the man walked away. The cruel echo of the door closing snapped her our of her reverie.

Mexiko had screamed at the top of her lungs and took one of her daggers and had taken a stab at the door, leaning against it crying loudly to herself. Her cries had echoed around the courtyard, and she pledged to herself to visit Spain every chance she got to figure out a way to snap him out of his dead state. She swore to herself that she wouldn't give up on him.


End file.
